Traditional game systems allow for a player to control a player character or a game object within a particular game by activating certain inputs, such as buttons on a controller, keyboard, or mouse. In particular, the inputs initiate a game action (e.g., moving an avatar, placing a building, harvesting a crop, and the like). In some cases, the inputs are configured to initiate a game action directly with the game. For example, a given button may be directly mapped to a “jump” game action. In other cases, the inputs may allow a user to traverse a menu (and corresponding sub-menus) where the player eventually selects a listed game action that is desired to be performed.
With the introduction of touch screens on mobile devices, game actions are also activated through player interactions with the touch screen. In traditional game systems that are configured to be compatible touch screens as a form of user input, a game action can be initiated with a tap on the touch screen of the mobile device. For example, a player may harvest a crop by tapping on the area of the touch screen that displays the crop.